Chasing the Sun
by whatsapenname1
Summary: Twilight confesses her feelings to Celestia
1. Chapter 1

Twilight bustled around the library's small kitchen stirring, chopping, and, as always, being a totally neurotic perfectionist about what she was doing.

She squinted at a cookbook through the steam. She'd read dozens of cookbooks to prepare for this as well as constantly bothering Pinkie, Applejack, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, and anypony else she could think of who was a pretty good cook.

"Do you want me to help with anything?"

"No, Spike! Why are you still here?" She turned and glared at him.

"Just trying to help!" He grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Spike. I just really want to do this myself. I haven't gotten to spend any time with the princess for so long."

"Okay, I get it. I'm going." Spike pulled his backpack up onto his shoulders and headed for Fluttershy's cottage.

Twilight went back to her work and before long there was a knock at the door.

She rushed to answer it and when she opened the door there stood Princess Celestia. As always her beautiful aurora-like mane seemed to be blowing in the wind though there was no wind. She gave her faithful student a dazzling smile. "Hello Twilight. It's so good to see you."

"I'm so happy you could make it, Princess. Please come in. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Celestia strode into the library. Twilight was as always entranced by the graceful movement of her long, slender limbs, the way her soft, snowy-white wings shuffled as she folded them elegantly against her back. "Can I do anything to help?"

"No, no. I have everything under control."

A bottle of wine floated up to Twilight. "I brought this. I've never seen you drink but I thought it might go well with dinner."

"Oh thank you. This will be perfect." Twilight was just old enough for alcohol by the laws of Equestria. She had never tried it yet but she was very pleased by the Princess's gift. She'd only read two or three books about wine but this was obviously a very old and valuable bottle.

"So will your friends be joining us?"

"No. Nopony else-" She was about to say nopony else could make it but the truth was she hadn't asked them and tonight was about telling the truth. "Nopony else." She repeated.

"Just the two of us, then. That will be very nice."

They ate and talked at the romantic candlelit table. As usual they mostly talked about magic and Twilight's studies. The wine tasted good and it made Twilight feel a bit more relaxed but she couldn't find a way to steer the conversation where she wanted it to go.

Celestia finished her desert and sighed contentedly. "That was a delicious meal, Twilight! You're a very talented chef." Twilight glowed with the praise. "Why don't we step outside for some fresh air?"

They walked out on the balcony. The moon and stars were unusually bright and there was a cool, gentle breeze. What a perfect setting. It was now or never.

"Princess, I've been wanting to tell you-""Here comes Luna." Celestia was looking toward the moon.

"Luna?"

"She said she might be able to stop by. I hope that's alright.""Of course." Twilight replied unhappily.

Princess Luna's night chariot came into view and soon landed on the branch next to the balcony.

Luna jumped out nimbly and joined them on the balcony. "GREETING, TWI-light Sparkle." Luna remembered to lower her voice. "Sister."

"Hello, Princess." Twilight said. "This is a beautiful night."

"I'm glad you like it. I tried to make it extra special for your little dinner party. Unfortunately I cannot stay. I trust you will take good care of my sister?" She gave Twilight a knowing smile.

Twilight nodded dumbly. "Yes. Goodnight." Had Princess Luna just given her blessing? But how in the world could she know?

"Goodnight, Luna. I'll see you later."

Luna flew away and they were alone again. "What were you about to say before, Twilight?"

"Oh, um, it wasn't important."

Celestia nodded and looked up at the stars again.

"No, wait! It _was_ important!" Twilight plowed recklessly ahead. "The truth is I really, _really_ like you, Princess. More than a teacher and more than a friend." She looked down at her hooves. "I just needed to say that to you. It's alright if you don't feel the same way. In fact I'm sure you _don't_ feel that way and it's okay but-"

"Twilight…"

She somehow found the courage to look up at Celestia, her eyes filled with tears, and was shocked at what she saw. She had never seen the Princess looking so confused and unsure. Not even when Discord stole the elements of harmony.

"Twilight, in ten thousand years I have never had that sort of relationship with anypony." She paused "Ten thousand years, that's the problem. You know I'm not a normal pony. I don't age."

Twilight's heart sank. "So anypony you loved would eventually die. Oh Princess, I'm so sorry. I should never have said anything."

"No, Twilight. I'm glad you told me." She leaned down to gently touch her horn against Twilight's, filling it with a soft glow. Now there were tears in her eyes as well. "I'm sorry, I need to be alone and think right now. Goodnight." She turned and flew off of the balcony.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight growled and kicked the mountain of crumbled up parchment. She'd been trying to write a letter to the Princess for nearly an hour. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure if she was trying to apologize, ask for more information, or just talk about magic as usual.

Now that the scratching of her quill had stopped she heard a soft, almost subliminal tapping sound.

"Come on in, Fluttershy!" She called.

As the door opened she magicked the mound of papers into a ball that was almost as big as her.

Fluttershy walked into the room. "Hi Twilight. How do you always know when it's me?"

"Oh, just a lucky guess." She chuckled. Laughing with seeing a friend helped lighten her mood a bit.

"What's that?" She pointed to the big paper ball.

"Oh, just scrap paper." Twilight rolled the ball into a corner. "So, what's up?"

"I was just wondering how you were doing. There's a really silly rumor going around town. That you asked the Princess to marry you." She giggled nervously.

"Marry? It's way too soon for that! I just-" She stopped, realizing what she had just blurted out.

"Oh, so it is true that you love her then?"

Twilight nodded.

"And she doesn't feel the same way?" She said sympathetically.

"I don't know. Maybe. Either way it isn't fair to her. She'll live forever and I won't. It's just simple math."

Fluttershy put a sympathetic hoof on her shoulder. "Well, maybe so. But I don't think you can figure out love with math. She'd be lucky to spend whatever time she can with you."

The two friends hugged and Twilight felt much better.

* * *

><p>Visiting with Fluttershy made Twilight feel better but that evening she again found herself on the balcony gazing toward Canterlot.<p>

"Hello Twilight." Princess Luna remembered to keep her voice down but it still made Twilight jump.

She turned, not meeting the dark blue mare's eyes. "Hello Princess…are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be angry?"

"Did Princess Celestia tell you what happened?"

"Yes, she told me."

Twilight turned and put her front hooves on the railing. "I shouldn't have just sprung that on her so suddenly."

"Twilight, ponies have been asking for my sister's hoof in marriage since our reign began. As well as dragons, griffons, and many creatures that live much longer than ponies. She always turns them down politely but firmly. And none of them have ever made her cry."

"Oh and I made her cry. I'm terrible!" She buried her face in her front legs.

"You misunderstand, Twilight Sparkle. None of those proposals _mattered_ enough to make her cry."

"So…what are you saying?"

"All I can say is that this is not easy for Celestia. But you are very important to her and it was very brave of you to tell her your feelings."


	3. Chapter 3

The next night Twilight was in bed just drifting off to sleep when there was a tap on her window. Thinking it was Owloysius back early from hunting, she went over and threw open the window. She was shocked to find Princess Celestia hovering outside her window.

"Hello Twilight. Did I wake you?"

"No, no! Please come in, Princess!"

Celestia put a hoof gently over her mouth. "Just call me Celestia. I wanted to teach you a new spell: Levitation. It's really difficult but I know you can do it."

She touched her horn against Twilight's and Twilight instantly understood the spell. Her parents had told her stories about how she'd levitated a few times as a foal but consciously controlling the spell took a lot of concentration.

"Have you got it?"

"I think so."

"Okay, then follow me!" Celestia leapt out the window.

Twilight went up to the window ledge and hesitated. They were three stories up. She wasn't scared of heights but she was scared of falling. "Um, shouldn't I start on the ground?"

"Don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall. But you won't fall."

Now she knew she had nothing to fear. She calmly stepped off the ledge and joined Celestia in the air.

"Now, try to catch me!" Celestia zoomed off, pumping her wings hard.

Twilight was right behind her. She was no stranger to air travel but she'd never really taken the time to appreciate it. And being able to control your own movement was even more fun than she'd imagined. They flew higher and higher. Celestia was like a playful filly, weaving in and out of clouds, hiding and chasing.

"Come on, just a little bit higher!" She called.

They were up higher than Cloudsdale already. The wind was cold but she was willing to follow Celestia anywhere.

She finally caught up near a big, dark cloud that formed a small grotto.

"Ah, this is perfect." Celestia landed, ducked to get into the small space, and then turned and plopped down on the cloud.

Twilight cast the walking on clouds spell and followed.

"Oh, I haven't had that much fun in years!" Celestia chuckled, breathing hard.

They sat side by side looking out over the land. They could see all of Equestria and beyond in the shimmering moonlight.

"Oh Princess, it's beautiful!" Twilight gasped. "Oh, I mean Celestia."

"Taste the icicles. Magic ice forms this high in the clouds." She reached out and licked one.

Twilight did the same. They were delicious. Like nothing she'd ever tasted before but at the same time like everything she loved. But it did chill her even more and she started to shiver a bit.

"Are you cold?"

"Just a little. It's worth it to see this with you."

Celestia folded her wing around the little purple unicorn and pulled her close. "Thank you, Twilight."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For telling me how you feel. If you hadn't I might never have realized how much I love you." She kissed Twilight gently on the nose.

Twilight's heart filled with joy. "I love you too, Princess. Celestia."

The two mares sat talking for some time. They were both very comfortable now, warmed by each other, and before long Twilight dozed off.

* * *

><p>Twilight was awakened by another kiss.<p>

"Wake up, sweet filly."

She looked up into Celestia's eyes and threw her hooves around her neck.

Celestia returned the hug. "Sorry to wake you but it's almost morning. I'll take you back home now. Or…would you like to help me raise the sun?"

"I could do that? Really?"

"Of course. Unicorns used to do it long ago. And you're the most talented unicorn I've met in centuries." Twilight smiled and blushed.

Twilight stood and stretched. She was a little wobbly as she stepped off the cloud but she felt Celestia steadying her. She shook off her sleepiness as they floated back down toward Ponyville.

The two mares landed on a hill just outside town.

"Alright, follow what I do and take over when I say."

Twilight reached out and felt Celestia's powerful magic. She felt the sun gliding around the curve of the planet at tremendous speed under Celestia's control. Her consciousness touched the blazing ball of fire. She realized she was also touching Celestia's consciousness, which was an even brighter ball of fire.

_Now, Twilight._ She felt Celestia whisper in her mind.

She reached out and took control of the sun, guiding it over the horizon. She still felt Celestia's help but she was in control of the sun's motion.

_Perfect! You really are amazing, Twilight! _

Twilight opened her eyes in the new morning light. She let go of the sun and felt their minds recede from each other. She was tired but incredibly happy. Celestia leaned down and cuddled her.

They didn't talk during the short walk to the library, nothing needed to be said.

When they got there Twilight said "Would you like to come in for breakfast?"

"I wish I could but I have to get back to Canterlot." She leaned down and kissed Twilight. "I'll see you soon."

Twilight watched the mare she loved fly away then she turned and went into the library. She didn't use the levitation spell but she was walking on air anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just another little chapter that happens after the first_

Celestia flew in the window and was surprised to find Luna home already.

She looked up from her book and smiled. "Hello. How was your evening?"

The way Luna was looking at her… "You knew! You could have at least warned me!"

"I realized that Twilight Sparkle had feelings for you, yes. And I guessed that she wanted to tell you tonight. You really had no idea?"

"No! I don't think of Twilight like that!"

"So what did you tell her?"

"I just kind of…ran away." She started pacing back and forth. "I probably hurt her feelings. I should go back and talk to her. Or at least write her. Oh, why am I acting like some schoolfilly? ? It's not like this has never happened before!"

Luna stepped in front of her. "'Tia, maybe it's because you feel the same way about her?"

"Luna, it makes no sense! She's my student. She's thousands of years younger than me!" She sighed. "And she'll die thousands of years _before_ me."

"You _are_ always talking about her."

"Well yes, she's a brilliant magician. And of course I admire her. She saved the world twice. And she saved _you_ when I couldn't."

"And she is rather cute, is she not?"

"Well sure. She has a cute smile and a pretty mane, and those big eyes. Purple _is_ my favorite color but… Luna, I know what you're doing. Why are you so interested in this?"

"I just want you to be happy, Sister." Luna cuddled against her. "Just think about how you feel. And don't think too much about the years and the ages and the immortality. You are old compared to everypony. Even me."

Celestia gave her an irritated look and tweaked her tail before they both burst out laughing.


End file.
